load up on guns and bring your friends
by heartbends
Summary: "Fine, I'll wait for you to chop off its head and leave me in the car, I really get no fulfillment out of helping you, not even a damn cheeseburger." DP - Includes characters from both shows.
1. Chapter 1

**Note: **_Lucky you! You get to step into the cracked out crossover mind of Ulle and Kayla! Basically this has no plot whatsoever it's just for fun and little bits of crossover scenes we'd like to see. Ulle wrote me a Dean/Peyton fic before I felt the need to return the favor. I started three of these and this is the one that finally got completed. Maybe I'll find the inspiration to finish the others (and maybe add another chapter to this). This is unbetaed all mistakes are my own. Enjoy!_

Peyton blew a curl out of her face, as she tapped her fingers against the cool surface of the table as she watched Dean, yet again; flirt with some slutty IHOP waitress. It used to bother her that IHOP waitresses got such a rep for being slutty, but since being on the road with Dean, she began to realize why they got it. If they had just one shred of self-respect, maybe Tiger Woods could keep his dick in his pants.

She took a deep breath before looking up at the waitress and giving her a tight smile. "Sorry to interrupt, but could you maybe get me another coffee? My mug is surprisingly empty."

The waitress, whose name she thought was Mandy, nodded, rolled her eyes, and went to get her a fresh cup. She looked at Sam, who was grinning at her like an idiot, before she finally glanced to Dean, who didn't seem so amused. "Y'know kid, that's getting old."

"I was thirsty." She shrugged, picking up a piece of bacon off of Dean's plate, receiving a semi-gasp from him. "Oh did you want that?"

He grumbled a bit before grabbing his other piece of bacon before she had a chance to eat it. "Sam, it's not funny."

Peyton's mouth twitched into a smirk when the waitress came back, setting the mug down in front of her. _If looks could kill_. "Thanks." She muttered with a half smile before taking a sip of it and kicking Dean under the table, just as he was about to take a sip of his coffee. She succeeded in making him spit it out all over his t-shirt.

"Damn it, Peyton!" he groaned, wiping at his shirt. He snapped his head in Sam's direction once he heard him cackling with laughter. "Shut the hell up, Sammy."

Mandy looked between the three of them before excusing herself to another table as politely as she could.

Peyton assumed after such a mess she'd have to leave a pretty decent tip, but all things considered she thought it was well worth a four dollar tip. She smirked a little bit watching Dean wipe furiously at his shirt and Sam continuing to crack up at him.

"You suck, Peyton."

She grinned at him before taking a long sip of her coffee.

...

Peyton held out her hand to Sam to play paper, rock, scissors to see who would get to ride shotgun. Peyton usually won, she was pretty sure Sam did it on purpose.

Paper covers rock, as always.

She groaned, sliding into the front seat of Dean's Impala. She tapped her fingers impatiently against her legs while she waited for Dean to get in the car. Once he did, he immediately started to fumble with the radio until he found a station that didn't have static.

"Load up on guns and bring your friends…mur-mer and to pretend!" Peyton groaned loudly when Dean began to sing along with the radio. It was even worse when he didn't know the words. "She's over-bored and self-assured something something dirty word!"

Sam groaned from the backseat and tossed his pen at the back of Dean's head. "Dude, I'm trying to read."

"Hey!" he groaned rubbing the back of his head. "This is Peyton's favorite song, remember." He defended, somehow assuming that would get him off the hook.

"It used to be before you started singing it." She complained, reaching over to change the radio, before Dean caught her hand.

"Driver picks the music."

She rolled her eyes, letting out a long overdramatic sigh. "Whatever."

He turned the car radio up, and began singing once again.

…

One thing Dean hated more than anything was being on a stakeout with Peyton. She was overly anxious and always wanted to talk. It wasn't that she talked about annoying girly things, it was the fact that on occasion during a stakeout he liked to catch a good ten or fifteen minutes of sleep.

He watched her stretch out beside him in the seat and stifle a yawn. "Ugh, what are we looking for, again?"

"Hobgoblin."

"Right." She stretched out again, groaning a bit before rubbing her eyes with the back of her hand. "God, I'm hungry."

Dean looked over at her and furrowed his brows. "I asked you twenty minutes ago if you wanted McDonalds."

She pursed her lips before looking over at him and shrugging. "Well, I didn't want McDonalds; you made it seem like the only option."

"That's too damn bad." He mumbled, looking back out the window again.

She rolled her eyes before reaching down into her pocket and pulling out a ten dollar bill. "I'll just go over there and get something to eat, then." She said, nodding her head to the diner across the street.

"Like hell I'm going to let you go out there with a damn Hobgoblin roaming around, eating bad little children." He grinned, glancing over at her again. "Seriously though, kid you shouldn't go out by yourself."

"Fine, I'll wait for you to chop off its head and leave me in the car, I really get no fulfillment out of helping you, not even a damn cheeseburger." She whined.

He groaned some, cranking the Impala up. "Anyone ever tell you that you were annoying as hell?"

She grinned in triumph as Dean pulled into the diner across the street.

After finally getting a cheeseburger and an order of fries (and pie, never can forget the pie) they were settled back into the same spot again. Dean was mostly satisfied that Peyton was quiet. Nothing he hated more than someone who couldn't shut the hell up while he was eating a cheeseburger. "Good choice." He said crumpling up the paper wrapper and tossing it into the backseat.

"Mhmm." She replied, licking off her thumb and tossing her paper wrapper at the side of his head. "Want your pie?"

He reached his hand in the bag and grabbed out the plastic container, snapping it open and pinching off a piece into his mouth. "Damn I love pie."

She couldn't help but smile at him. For some reason when he ate pie, he seemed even more like a kid than he normally did. "You know someday, if we stay in place with an actual oven, I'll make you a homemade pie."

He glanced over at her, eating the last bite of his pie. "Like you could cook." He grinned.

"Whatever." She pushed the brownbag towards him. "Have mine." While watching him eat his pie, she wondered a lot about how he really got here. She heard the short version from Sam. Mom died, dad made them hunt, the end. Somehow, she felt there was more to it than that. Why he stayed with it, and why he didn't settle down with the white picket fence and 2.5 kids. "Hey Dean?"

"Hm?" He was distracted while chewing on the last few bites of his pie.

"What's the greatest day of your life?"

He looked a bit caught off guard when he turned to look at her. "What do you mean?"

She rolled her eyes and sighed. "You know best day of your life. Best sex you ever had, something fucking personal."

He pursed his lips sitting back in the seat and seemed to contemplate her question. "Best sex I ever had? Well I had this three day fuck-a-thon with a girl named Lisa once that was pretty much the best sex I've had." He said grinning from ear-to-ear. "Yoga instructor; really bendy."

She laughed a little before rolling her eyes. "You would pick the sex question, wouldn't you?"

"You offered it, sweetheart." She stretched his arm across the seat before looking at her again. "And you?"

"Me what?"

"You know, ever have anyone really give it to you?" he smirked at his own words and Peyton couldn't help but let out a laugh at how subtle he wasn't. "What, you wanted to get personal."

She shook her head, laughing a bit longer before turning her attention to him once again. "Well, yeah. I'm not a virgin, Dean."

He smirked a little bit more. "But you haven't been _really_ fucked."

She matched his smirk with her own before looking at him. "I guess since you haven't fucked me, then no. You are the best after all, aren't you?"

"You are so goddamn sarcastic. Usually that's a real turn on for me but you find a way to make it annoying."

She shrugged a little looking out the window. She hated when he did that, tried to get all into her personal business. It was okay for her to, Dean didn't really mind sharing most things with her, who he fucked, where he was born, how old he was, but when it came to things that really mattered he shut down.

It pissed her off because she knew she did the same thing.

"Fuck, there it is. Stay in the car!"

She rolled her eyes and pouted a little. She always had to stay in the damn car.

…

"Damn it, that Bela chick is a bitch!" Dean shouted, patting down the front of his jacket.

Peyton laughed watching Sam and Dean pat down their coats frantically, and heard Bela's car zip away in the distance. "Yep," she agreed. "She's a bitch."

…

Peyton wasn't sure, but whenever Dean and Sam were around Bela, they suddenly seemed to start thinking with their dicks instead of their brain. They had lost a pretty good amount of money to her, along with a lot of mystical objects that she wanted to re-sale to make a profit.

Peyton's conclusion? They were idiots.

"You know if you stopped looking at her ass for five seconds, Sam you would've seen her taking the colt."

"I-I-wasn't!" he defended, avoiding her eyes.

"Yeah, Sam!"

"Shut up, Dean. You're no better."

He mumbled some and rubbed the back of his head, also avoiding her eyes. "Shut up."

…

Even though Dean had insisted it was the dumbest idea he had ever heard, with all the prodding from Sam and Peyton, he was on his way driving to fucking Tree Hill, North Carolina. Sam had wanted to know about the history (bullshit) and Peyton had wanted to let her friends know she hadn't died, or been eaten by a hellhound (not funny).

He already hated the town when he pulled into it. One horse town, for sure. Okay, maybe he hated it because Peyton was acting like a school girl about seeing her friends again, whatever.

"What the hell? Peyton Sawyer?" Dean turned around and saw a tall dark haired guy standing behind him. He basically swallowed Peyton when she moved to hug him tightly. _Jesus, let her breathe. _

"Oh, this is Dean, and his brother Sam."

"You always were one for the brothers, Peyton." He smirked a little and stuck out his hand to Dean and Sam. "Nathan."

"Hey, man." Sam, always eager and too damn nice, shook his hand and grinned (like an idiot)

Dean shook Nathan's hand without much enthusiasm. This was exactly the type of guy he hated. The jock ex-boyfriend who probably wanted her back.

"Peyton?" She snapped her head around and grinned. "Oh my god, I can't believe it's you!"

Peyton moved over to the smaller girl and hugged her tightly. "Haley, I've missed you." Pulling away from Haley, finally she put her hands on the shorter girl's shoulders. "You look fantastic, I love your hair!" she gushed touching the end of her long blonde locks.

"I'm so glad you're here."

"Okay, as much as I love lesbian undertones, are you going to introduce us, or what?" Dean chimed in, slurping out of his glass.

"Sorry! Hales, this is Dean and Sam Winchester. They're who I've been…traveling with." She said carefully glancing between them. "This is Haley, Nathan's wife."

Four (or five or six) cups of coffee later, Dean had decided that maybe this (happily married) Nathan guy wasn't so bad. He seemed kind of like a big brother type to Peyton, which was something he could identify with. Shit, he liked the guy and his overly animated wife.

Haley glanced at her watch and waved her hand some. "Oh I forgot! I have practice at Tric. Oh my god, Peyton you should come tonight, I'm performing."

Peyton smiled and nodded. "I'd really like that."

"You two going to come?"

"There's beer, Dean will be there." Peyton said elbowing him in the side a little. One thing he could give the girl, she was right. He didn't care what kind of shit band was playing as long as there was beer, and a hot bartender.

"Yeah, we're in."

Haley clapped her hands together, excitedly. "Yay!"

…

Dean hated clubs. He'd rather be stuck in a seedy bar than listen to this shitty upbeat music, with sketchy girls crawling over. At least they were honest and not coy as fuck when it came to wanting to hook up. Everyone likes the chase but not when you've already ran a marathon.

"Hi." Dean turned around and saw a brunette standing behind him. Christ her voice was husky – what did she do? Smoke a pack a day since she was ten? Shit. "I haven't seen you before."

"Passing through." He mumbled before nodding to the bartender to get him another beer.

"Brooke, hey." Dean heard Peyton's voice and turned around again, to see the Ms. Two-Packs-A-Day hugging Peyton.

"P. Sawyer! I can't believe it, we thought you were dead or kidnapped or.."

Peyton laughed a little pulling away from Brooke. "Don't be so dramatic, Brooke. I told you I was going on a road trip."

"With two freaks you hardly know!"

Dean smirked some and tossed up his hand. "Freak number one."

Brooke glanced back at Dean and her face fell slightly and she cleared her throat. "Obviously they weren't freaks, I just meant…well…"

"It's okay there, sweetheart, there was no chance anyway." He turned back around and took a swig of his beer. He was pretty sure that this was the chick Peyton had mentioned in passing about being her best friend that she hadn't actually seen in two or three years. He could really see why he'd skip the monthly greeting.

Brooke pursed her lips and put her hands on her hips. "Well, I'm glad you brought your _friends_."

Peyton laughed a little and slid onto the stool beside Dean and bumped her shoulder with his and took a swig out of his beer. "Having fun, yet?"

"You know how I love clubs."

"I know, sorry."

Peyton felt a large hand on her shoulder and she turned around to see Nathan. He had a big goofy grin on his face and she matched his, with and even goofier grin. "My wife says she needs you to calm her down."

She laughed in response and hopped off the stool. "I'll be back."

Nathan took a seat beside Dean and ordered a beer. The silence between them lasted a few moments before Dean glanced over at him and smirked. "So know any good jokes?"

Nathan smirked back and took a long swig of his beer. "You've got talent. Getting Peyton to run away with you? Pretty damn good."

"It was her idea." He reached across and grabbed some of the pretzels from the bowl and stuffed them in his mouth. "Besides, she's annoying."

Nathan smirked, downing his shot. "She has her moments."

"She's annoying. She leaves her goddamn chick shit in the bathroom, and I'm all for being messy but I don't know what the hell half that shit is." He hated all that girly crap. Hair clips, gels, makeup and shit. It drove him nuts that he always had to shove her shit around so he could brush his teeth. "Takes up the whole damn sink."

Nathan laughed a little, ordering another drink. It was painfully obvious that Peyton and Dean hadn't fucked yet. The fact that every thing she could possibly do annoyed him, it didn't hurt that Dean had been weirdly jealous of him at first. Man, would his brother be pissed. "You know, she used to date my brother. You're getting the good end of the deal."

Dating? What the hell? "Woah, woah, slow down there. I'm not much on monogamy. I'm more of an equal opportunity employer." Sure he liked Peyton _alright_, but he wouldn't date her. Hell, he'd never really dated _anyone_. He had lived in a little fantasy bullshit world with Cassie for a few weeks, but that was mostly spent with empty promises.

"I used to say the same thing."

"When you were fourteen? I know you've been married to that Haley chick since you were like fifteen, not exactly a prime example."

Well, he had a point.

…

After her performance, Haley was always giddy (among other things) and she was so happy to see Nathan and Peyton waiting for her. She smiled and put her hands on her head before Peyton engulfed her in a huge hug. She had really missed Peyton, especially when it had come to encouraging music. Peyton had always been her number one fan in that way.

"Baby you were great!" Nathan exclaimed hugging her tightly and placing a kiss to the side of her neck.

"Thank you." Haley blushed a little, no matter how long they had been together, something about Nathan always got to her. She looked from Nathan's shoulder and saw Dean rubbing his temples and Brooke sitting beside him touching his shoulder. Haley pulled away from Nathan and nodded towards Peyton. "Your boyfriend is getting hit on." She teased, poking Peyton's side.

"He's not my boyfriend. He can fuck whoever he wants." She shrugged. Okay, it really would bug the fuck out of her if Dean ended up in bed with Brooke, but what was she really supposed to say? 'No, Dean please don't fuck her it would make me jealous – thanks'. It wasn't exactly like he would listen, anyway. They weren't anything to one another except road trip buddies (nuisances). "Brooke isn't really his type, though…"

Haley couldn't help but let out a laugh when she saw Dean practically turning his whole body away from her. Sometimes even Brooke Davis couldn't take a hint. "You're probably right." After Dean ignored her long enough, she turned to the other side and started to talk to Sam.

As much as Peyton didn't want Brooke to sleep with Dean, she didn't exactly want her to sleep with Sam, either. It wasn't because she was weirdly jealous or anything, it was just because she felt sort of protective of him. He was such a goofy kid that she really couldn't imagine him having sex with anyone, and the fact that Brooke was even trying almost made her want to shake her a little. She couldn't help it, but she found herself standing behind Sam and tapping his shoulder. "C'mon, Sam!" she started to pull on his hand, and being the goofy guy he was, he tripped before ending up on the dance floor with her.

"Thanks, Peyt. She's relentless. Not really my type."

Peyton laughed a little and glanced up at Sam (god he was fucking tall). "She's my best friend. _Was_ my best friend, in high school." She shrugged a little. "She knows what she wants."

"Yeah, she just doesn't know when others don't want it."

…

Peyton couldn't have been happier to unlock the door of her old childhood home and find everything practically in the same place. She pulled the white sheet that was covering her couch, and looked back to Sam and Dean. "This is home." She felt a little awkward letting them see her childhood home, and she couldn't figure out why. Maybe it was the fact that it really wasn't a _home_. "Sam, you can sleep in my dad's room." She nodded towards the downstairs bedroom. "Dean you can have the guestroom. Or the couch, I don't really care."

"Haha, funny, Sawyer. Join a comedy tour why doncha?" he grumbled picking up his bag and slinging it over his shoulder. He had to admit Peyton's house was pretty empty. There weren't a lot of pictures on the walls, and the ones that were there were crooked, it barely looked lived in. It was almost (not but really) how he grew up. Dead mom. Absent father. He walked up the stairs and saw a door cracked on the right side of the hall, and his curiosity got the better of him, and he pushed the door open and looked inside.

He was pretty sure Peyton was one demented chick after seeing her artwork. Who the hell drew themselves with devil horns? Shit.

"You're a freak, Sawyer. I like it."

…

Dean felt the bed shift, waking him up from some pretty good sleep. He looked at the clock and saw 3:12 flashing at him and he rubbed his eyes. This was shit, who the fuck did he have sex with last night that was getting into bed with him? Shit. He finally looked down and saw a mess of blonde curls. He chuckled slightly watching her bury her head deeper into the pillow. She had a knack for crawling into the bed with him once in a while. "What are you doing?"

"Sleeping. You should try it."

He laughed a little and pulled the comforter over him, again and went back into a deep slumber.

**Okay, I know this is random and weird, but it will have another chapter (maybe two) because I definitely didn't get this to go where I wanted it to, and it's already ten pages so I felt like I should cut it off, at least for this chapter. Hopefully you all enjoyed!**

_Special Note to the love of my life: I love you forever and ever, amen._


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you so much for all your reviews! They mean so much to me!**

Peyton blinked her eyes rapidly before sitting up in the bed and groaning slightly. She hated waking up; it was easily the worst part of sleeping. She turned her body to the other side of the bed and saw Dean pulling a shirt over his head. Peyton propped her chin in her hand and batted her eyes at him, and grinned. "You know you really shouldn't run around naked."

Dean turned back to look at her and smirked, propping his foot up against the bed to tie his shoe. "I tried not to wake you up, obviously that didn't work."

"Whatever." she murmured rubbing her hands through her curls. "I don't think there's any food, I'll have to go out and buy groceries."

Dean looked at her a little cautiously. Did groceries mean Peyton was going to cook? Sure, she could make a pretty damn good sandwich, but when it came to cooking she pretty much sucked. She had tried to make them some sort of pasta once and it was almost like glue stuck to the top of his mouth. "I don't want glue for breakfast."

"Gee, thanks." she muttered sarcastically. Way to help her ego at…10 o'clock. "I was going to cook but now that you've hurt my fragile girl feelings, I don't think I will."

"Good."

"Shut up."

…

Sam rubbed his eyes with the back of his hand and sighed a little. Even being rooms away from Peyton and Dean he could still hear them bickering. It was all basically the same thing, they went on and on over something for so long that they usually ended up forgetting exactly what it was they were fighting about. Sure, it had been sort of entertaining at first, but at this point, he just really wanted them to have sex.

Ugh, images.

…

"Your friend Bridget is really fucking annoying." Dean muttered in between bites of his French toast.

"Brooke."

He shrugged his shoulders, picking up the syrup and smothering the rest of his French toast with it. Details. "Whatever doesn't change the fact that she's annoying. You annoy me ninety percent of the time and even you aren't that annoying."

Peyton rolled her eyes and stuck her fork onto Dean's plate, stealing a bite of his French toast. It cracked her up how he always cut up his food before he ate it, like he was eight or something. "We _used_ to be friends; I haven't really talked to her since…I've been with you guys." It was pretty harsh, but the fact that she really hadn't talked to Brooke in two years was pretty bad. Who went two years without talking to their "best friend"? "Either way, she's not _that_ bad."

"She asked me if I wanted the ride of my life."

Peyton's lips twitched slightly while she reached over on his plate to steal another bite. Okay, maybe that was pretty annoying. "Maybe she got a new car."

"I doubt it." Maybe he had used some corny pick up lines before, but they usually worked. On top of that, breaking the bro-code, in this case, the chick-code was a major turn-off. She didn't seem to even care that Peyton had been basically living with both of them for two years; she never even considered that she was with him or Sam.

Well, maybe he wouldn't have cared either, but she was still annoying. "You're too nice sometimes, Sawyer."

"To everyone but you."

"Hey! Don't touch my bacon!"

…

Peyton fidgeted in the seat of Dean's Impala, one thing she hated about it, was that the seats were uncomfortable sometimes, but felt like the greatest place to sleep, ever sometimes, too. She watched as he fidgeted with the knob to find a radio station and laughed a little when he stopped on a classic rock station, not that she was surprised. One thing about it, ninety percent of the time, Dean had phenomenal taste in music.

She bobbed her head slightly with the beat of Guns N' Roses' _Knocking on Heaven's Door_. Glancing over at Dean she noticed that he drumming his hands against the steering wheel, she could always _always_ tell when he was going to burst into song. "Mama take this badge from me…" she started singing slightly off-key.

"I can't use it anymooore." Dean was even more off-key, which sent her into a fit of giggles until the chorus, where he finally gained enough composure to start singing again. "Knock, knock knockin' on heaven's door, ohhhh yeeeeeah."

"Stop!" she giggled, leaning her head back against the leather seat. She held her side and turned her body away from him. She couldn't handle it when he sang like that. He was too loud and off-key, which she hoped he did on purpose, and even if it annoyed her most of the time, she couldn't help but burst into a fit of laughter sometimes.

When they finally (after at least two more classic rock songs being ruined forever) reached her house, they saw Sam outside sitting on the porch reading a book. It was probably one of the weirdest fucking things she'd ever seen. Sure, she'd seen Sam read a book a thousand times, but the fact that he was sitting on her porch kind of freaked her out. "You look weird."

Sam looked up at them and furrowed his brows, and held up the book in his hands. "Peyton ever tell you some dude wrote a book about her?" he grinned teasingly waving it around. Shit. Shit. _Shit_. It was flattering, but she really didn't want Dean and Sam to know all the details of her personal life, not that's he really wanted anyone to, but that's sort of the catch about having a book written about you.

"Oh my god, Sam give that back!"

He cleared his throat and flipped to a page in the book and laughed a little. "Suddenly it was as if the roar of the crowd, the echo of the final buzzers, the cheers of my teammates were all sounding from 1,000 miles away, and what remained in that bizarre, muffled silence was only Peyton. The girl whose art, passion, and beauty had changed my life. In that moment my triumph was not a state championship, but simple clarity. The realization that we had always been meant for each other and every instinct to the contrary had simply been a denial of the following truth, I was now and would always be in love with Peyton Sawyer." Peyton flushed deeply and moved on the porch to take the book away from him. He. Sucked.

"Sam! Oh my god!" she hated him a little bit right now. It was embarrassing enough to have to read it about yourself, but to hear it read back to you made it a little bit worse. "That's a total douche move, Sam."

He laughed a little and cleared his throat. "C'mon, Peyton, that's a pretty great thing to say about someone. Plus, you let me read the whole thing."

"Sammy, that's a definite promotion to the bitch seat." Sure, he had done some shitty things before, but this was low. He knew Sam thought it was a joke, but by the look on Peyton's face, she didn't think it was too funny.

"I…sorry, Peyt. I was just kidding around."

"It's cool, Sam." she smiled a little before taking the book back into the house and forcing it on her shelf between yearbooks. She heard a muffled "Damn it, Dean!" from the porch and laughed a little bit.

Dean was better to her sometimes, than she realized.

…

Peyton turned her head to the side when she heard Dean's cell phone vibrating on the nightstand, so she reached over and saw 'Bela calling' flashing across the screen and she decided to answer it. If anything, it would be a good laugh. "You know calling this late in the night almost sounds like a booty call."

She didn't hear anything for a beat before she heard Bela's thick accent. "Ah, the blonde distraction, how are you?"

"Perfect, and how're you, stealing anything?"

"Is Dean there, or is he so far into post-fucked bliss that he can't come to the phone?"

"Dean!" she shouted to him hoping he'd hear her over the running water. She forgot that talking with Bela annoyed her in under a minute. "Deeeeeean!"

"What!"

"Your favorite illegal immigrant is on the phone." she heard what sounded like a muffled 'fuck' and the water stalling before he came back into the bedroom wearing a towel around his waist.

Peyton averted her eyes from him and rolled over to the other side of the bed, holding the phone out behind her. Okay, this attraction to Dean was getting more and more out of hand. Shit.

He grabbed the phone from her and sighed some. "What? Bela, I don't give a fuck if you sold the Colt, I figured that out already. Wow, really? You're a real treat, Bela." he hung up the phone and tossed it back on the bed. He fucking hated that bitch. "Bitch."

"I'm starting to think you don't like her." Peyton teased, turning back on her stomach to look at him. His face. Look at his face…

"You're quick." He replied before going back into the bathroom and slamming the door. She couldn't help but roll her eyes a little. Men, so dramatic. "So, who is that guy, anyway?"

She pursed her lips slightly; of course she knew exactly who he was talking about. She had been practically counting down the moments until he would decide to ask her. "Lucas?" she questioned, placing her chin in her hand. "He was my boyfriend in high school. One of those hopeless romantic types, you know." she rolled her eyes a little and laughed some. "When we were seniors he started writing this book, about his life, mostly, and at the time he thought we were meant to be. High school bullshit, you know." she shrugged her shoulders and looked up at him and rubbed her eyes with the back of her hand. It still fucking hurt.

"Why'd you break up? Because you decided to go on a road trip with two freaks you barely knew?"

She laughed a little more rubbing her eyes again to keep the tears from falling. She sucked for crying over this, still, two years later. "Nah, it was more, he proposed when we were fucking nineteen years old, and I wasn't ready. I'm still not ready to be a wife and mother like he wanted."

Dean furrowed his brows slightly and sat down on the bed with her. That was furthest from what he was expecting. Sure, he wasn't really all that surprised Peyton was a big ol' sap deep down, but the fact that some douche bag broke up with her like that sucked.

"So that's my story." she smiled a little wiping at her eyes until the skin felt raw underneath. "I think he's engaged now, actually."

"What an asshole." Peyton might have been annoying as fuck half the time, but it wasn't like, if he were into that sort of thing, waiting for her to be ready to marry didn't seem like such a bad idea.

"Nah, he's a good guy. I'm just not exactly what he's looking for, I guess." Moving her bangs out of her face she finally looked him in the face and laughed gently at his expression. "I don't need your pity, Winchester." she muttered while pushing his face away.

He grinned at her. "Never had it, Sawyer."

Peyton watched as he walked back into the bathroom and from behind the bathroom door she could hear a _slightly_ off key version of Highway to Hell and she shook her head again.

Gift idea for Dean: singing lessons.

**Author's Note:** So, Ulle doesn't even know I've been working on this, muhahaha. This is a bit shorter update, but I wanted to get it out there, hopefully she enjoys it. She should, of course because it's for her and all that BS, but I think this has a good chapter or two left in it, I'm not even sure if this is going to turn into being anything romantic, but we'll see! MWAH!


End file.
